


Black Widow

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Sam's famous battle with Shelob the spider.





	

Sam's battle with the spider-queen of Cirith Ungol. 


End file.
